


Rule No. 1: Have All The Facts

by melvncholymvmi



Series: Rules To Being A Boss Bitch [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvncholymvmi/pseuds/melvncholymvmi
Summary: “She’s pretty.”“Who?”“Your wife.”Rio’s jaw visibly clenched and he looked around. Beth’s best guess was that he was trying to figure out how to kill her in front of so many witnesses and still make it home to his doting wife and son.ORThe one where Mom and Dad fight and makeup.





	Rule No. 1: Have All The Facts

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a series. Rio teaches Beth the rules.

She didn’t need to see him saunter in all sex-appeal and quiet confidence. No, her body just  _ knew _ when he entered a room. Pure, animal instinct, as if she could smell the pheromones wafting through the air. Her nipples tightened to hardened points and her pussy clenched around absolutely  _ nothing _ and then… he appeared. 

“This for me?” He asked, jutting his chin out and his ever-present smirk made an appearance. She tried to slow her breathing while simultaneously trying to figure out if he was talking about the bourbon or her new look. She’d pinned her curls up, and undid the top two buttons of her top, giving him a birdseye view of the twins. 

Either way, the answer was yes. It was all for him. 

He pulled a chair out and sat down, still waiting for her response. 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere, right?” Is what she went with. 

“Fair enough. So,” he took a sip from the drink before him, “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I wanted to tell you face-to-face that I can’t see you anymore.”

“So, you had to see me to tell me you can’t see me? Makes sense.” He nodded, but his smirk only grew. “Know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think you missed me.”

Beth’s eyelids fluttered and knew he was right. It was true, the second she saw him enter the room, her heart seized and she second guessed her own decision to cut off their partnership. 

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Miss me.”

Annie’s voice echoed in her head.  _ “This is going to end badly.” _

“No.”

“I don’t like liars.”

That infuriated her just enough for her shoulders to square and her nose to rise. “Neither do I.”

His brows rose. “Have I lied to you?”

“You tell me.”

He sat there silently, his fingers tapping against the glass tumbler. 

“Look, if you got somethin’ to say, just say it.”

“She’s pretty.” The words fell from Beth’s lips before she could stop them. 

“Who?”

“Your wife.”

Rio’s jaw visibly clenched and he looked around. Beth’s best guess was that he was trying to figure out how to kill her in front of so many witnesses and still make it home to his doting wife and son. 

“The thing about being a boss is that you have to know what you’re getting into. Knowing all of the facts before making a decision is important. When you act off of emotion, you could lose a lot.” He drained the remaining contents of his glass and stood up. “See you soon, yeah?”

* * *

_ Boland Residence, 12:04AM _

There was that feeling again. Her body reacted. He wasn’t close though. There was some distance. Beth chuckled to herself. If  _ that _ wasn’t the very definition of their relationship, she didn’t know what was. It was like a marriage, really; overrated and it always left at least one person feeling unsatisfied and unappreciated. 

She made a gamble and opened the back door and stepped out into the night. No sooner had she walked down the three small steps and her feet hit the grass, he appeared. 

Her eyes dropped to his right hand. He held his favorite gold gun. 

“Is this the part where you threaten me and my friends?”

It took almost no time at all for him to cross the distance between them and when he reached her, Rio pressed the gun under her chin. 

“This is the part where I remind you that you ain’t special.”

“You need me.”

“I don’t need anyone. You’re just convenient.”

He was trying to hurt her. Because she’d hurt him. She’d invaded his privacy. She thought she knew his weaknesses now. And he had to remind her of her role: she was the student.  _ He  _ was the teacher. 

Her hand reached up and rested against his, moving the gun away. She took it from him and he gave it, willingly.

“Bullets add an extra pound.” Beth reminded him. And it felt lighter in her hand than it had during that night in her dining room. 

“There’s always one in the chamber.”

Beth placed a hand on his face and Rio leaned into her touch ever so slightly. 

“You said I should know all of the facts. That I should know what I’m getting into.”

“She’s my ex-wife and Pop’s mom.”

Beth looked visibly relieved. She didn’t want to be homewrecker. She didn’t want to be the Amber in Rio’s life.

“Is he waiting for you at home right now?”

“Mm-mm.” Rio shook his head and bit his bottom lip. “I got all night.” And it sounded like a promise. 

“Good.” Beth took his hand in her free one and led him back inside the house where her kids and bastard of a husband slept peacefully upstairs. He followed behind her, checking out her assets and wondering how a suburban housewife got so perfectly thick in all the right places. 


End file.
